A little too late
by imamessofawriter
Summary: Todoroki Shōto was on a patrol when he ran into Midoriya and his family. The same day his father told him that he had arranged a marriage for him. At his bachelor's party Todoroki was upset and regrets not confessing to Midoriya when he had the chance. And things just go too far sometimes. Tododeku Week 2018 – Day 4. [full summary inside]


**Summary:** Todoroki Shōto was on a patrol when he ran into Midoriya and his family. The same day his father told him that he had arranged a marriage for him. At his bachelor's party Todoroki was upset and regrets not confessing to Midoriya when he had the chance. And things just go too far sometimes. Tododeku Week 2018 – Day 4.

 **Theme:** endearments

 **Quote:** "For of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these 'It might have been'" – John Greenleaf Whitteier, Maud Muller.

 **Warnings:** OC. Out of character. Guys talking about sex. Implied sex scene.

* * *

 **A little too late**

At 32 years of age, Todoroki Shōto has accomplished many things. He was the current No.3 Hero for a long time, having gotten the first rank for a while when both the number 1 and 2 heroes were out of commission. He has a huge fanbase, and a wide skill set for every situation.

Today he was taking it easy, patrolling the street like any other hero. He was walking when he spotted a mop of green hair. He was about to greet his friend but stopped when he saw that Midoriya, known as the No.1 hero Deku, in his civilian clothing with his wife and daughter.

The three of them sitting on the bench of an ice-cream parlor, a huge sundae between them. Midoriya smiled as he fed his daughter, Hanami, her green eyes widening at having a brain freeze. "Unca Sho," Hanami exclaimed, pointing a finger at the hero.

Having no choice but to go and greet them, "Hey Midoriya's, Hanami," he waved and high-fived the little girl, "How's my goddaughter doing?"

Once Midoriya and his wife had found out they had been expecting, they asked Shōto to be the godfather of the child. At first Shōto was about to reject their request but Midoriya pouted and looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and so he gave in and agreed.

"I'm going to go to school," She proclaimed proudly, her smile mimicking that of her father, "oh and mommy and daddy say I'm going to be a big sister."

Shōto looks at the two adults for answers, their sheepish looks tell him enough. He arches a brow for more information, "we wanted to wait before telling everyone," Naoko, Izuku's wife spoke softly, "we were going to make an announcement in a few weeks, once I enter my second trimester."

She rubbed her hand on her barely visible stomach, her quirk allowed her to hid her baby bump for a long time. When she was pregnant with Hanami, she made her six-month baby bump look like it belonged to a four-month pregnant woman.

"Wanna be this child's godfather as well," Izuku asked, feeding Hanami another spoonful of ice-cream, "or should I ask Kacchan?"

"Don't think of letting Bakugo near you kids," Shōto warned, while Naoko glared at her husband.

"I'm just kidding," Izuku laughed as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Naoko's cheek. Todoroki's heart leapt in his chest at the couple's display of affection, a pang of guilt for wishing to be in Naoko's place.

"I have to patrol but see you around," he waved and continued working. His mind wandering back to the image of the happy family, how if he had been smart and confessed then it would've been him there, not Naoko. But Todoroki was an idiot, he kept his feelings to himself and watched as Izuku live a happy life. But he always reminds himself that Izuku's happiness is his number one priority so if that meant, if Midoriya is happy with someone else, then he happy as well.

Shōto cussed as he arrived at his apartment after his shift to see his father standing by the door. Endeavor, no longer in his prime, a shadow of his past, just like All Might. He had sustained a life-threatening injury during the war with the league of villains and lost his right leg, forcing him to retire from being a hero.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Shōto asked with disdain, eyeing the envelope in his father cautiously. He opened the door and let his father come in and take a seat in the living room while he prepared some tea. Setting down the green tea, Shōto tapped his foot as he looked at his father, "you haven't bothered me in the last three years so what is it?"

"you are thirty-two years old now," Endeavor began, "you aren't getting any younger and with the dangers of being a hero, you can't afford not to have an heir to carry our legacy."

"Excuse me?"

Endeavor threw the envelope towards Shōto, crossing his arms over his chest, "I know that you are single, I found a perfect suitor for you and I have already contacted her family and they agreed to the marriage."

Angry, Shōto threw the envelop back at his father. "You can't decide that for me," he yelled, "maybe I don't want to get married, ever."

"Your mother would love to see her grandchildren since she isn't getting younger as well."

"No," Shōto growled, his eyes glaring daggers at Endeavor, "you don't get to put words in my mother's mouth, you haven't seen her in over two decades, and you don't even care about how she feels."

"Well it's useless," Endeavor shrugged, "because I have already scheduled an appointment of you two meeting, the wedding date is already set."

"GET OUT" Shōto screamed, positive that the entire building had heard him. Endeavor complied quietly, leaving the envelope on the table, "she is an excellent candidate, from a good family" he stated before closing the door.

Once the door was shut, Shōto collapsed on the floor as tears of frustration streamed from his eyes. He was in a state of shock and anger, watching as everything he had built so far get shattered by his father. His father, who was barely in his life anymore, his father who is disabled and almost became crippled.

Life wasn't fair.

Time passed by rather slowly after that day. He met his fiancée, a woman named Fujioka Koharu with a fire quirk, and from a wealthy family. Out of courtesy Shōto, took Koharu out for several dates, one including a visit to a carnival. He always put a smile for her sake seeing as she was excited about the prospect of getting married to a hero.

He introduced her to his family, they gave him a sorry look in private, well aware of the situation. At a class reunion, he introduced her to his classmates and their significant others. There were several announcements made, fist the MIdoriya's announced their news regarding their second child, Yaoyorozu was opening a hero office overseas in America, Bakugo and Uraraka were expecting their first child together and that they were twins. Then Todoroki shared the news of his engagement, he invited his friends to the wedding, telling them that they will send the invitations and asked Iida to be his best man.

He could see Midoriya's smile fall as Iida agreed to the position. Once everyone began to mingle with Koharu, he pulled Izuku to the side and apologized. "I would love you to be the best man, but you are the number one hero and your wife will be extremely pregnant during the wedding" he explained, "I can't ask you to give me all of your free time, Naoko-san and Hanami deserve it more than I do, but I will call you when I need help."

Months have passed, and Kaminari and Kirishima suggested they throw a bachelor's party. Shōto more than agreed with them, he seemed rather enthusiastic about celebrating the loss of his freedom. He brainstormed the best places and was willing to splash thousands for the party.

The weekend before the wedding they decided to go to Hokkaido for the party. There Shōto had rented an estate with amazing scenery, they were lucky that the wedding was during spring and not say summer or winter. All of his classmates from 1-A minus Mineta, and some of his other friends as well as work friends have showed up to the party.

The first day was filled with many different activities and by nightfall they were exhausted. Opting to sit in the kitchen floor of the mansion, cooking dinner and eating junk food while they drank beer and wine. They talked about the past, about relationships, about women. Kaminari asking his friends if they ever used their quirks while having sex. They all laughed and tried to remember if they ever did.

"Round face used her quirk once so we can have sex midair," Bakugo laughed, raising his cup of wine in the air as if toasting, "now we are expecting twins because of that."

"Sometimes to spice things up," Yoarashi Inasa added, raising his cup to toast Bakugo.

"Yeah I guess Naoko does use her quirk sometimes," Izuku admitted, his cheeks turning red, "always making it seem like we are doing it for the first time with how tight she gets."

Everyone began recalling a story where they tried experimenting with their quirk. Even Iida had shared a story, everyone but the groom said anything. They all looked at him waiting for an answer, "don't tell me you are still a virgin Todoroki" Kaminari teased, "a cherry boy waiting till marriage."

Maybe he was a little tipsy, or maybe it was dread of what his life was to become when he uttered the next words. "I'm gay not a virgin, Kaminari," he answered in the most deadpanned voice, "I mean who would use their quirk on a one-night stand, specially a quirk like mine."

"I didn't peg you as that kind of person," Iida commented, "do you get yourself checked regularly?"

"Then why are you marrying Fujioka?" Kaminari asked curiously, "I mean you would settle for a guy if you are gay."

"Forced arranged marriage, okay I'm changing the subject," Todoroki replied, completely flustered, his cheeks burning red. They talked all night before a slightly drunk Kirishima went skinny dipping in the pool along with Kaminari.

Morning came and they were slightly hungover. They were all thankful that they had requested all three meals to be made by a chef as part of renting the estate. "Today is party day," Kirishima grinned as he ate some toast. Todoroki nodded while stuffing his face with pancakes.

The second day was the single most important day of the three-day bachelor's party. The first is the day they arrived, slightly exhausted, they went sightseeing and did some local activities. The second day they will party hard, lots of drinking and some R-rated games. The third day is for them to recover from the previous day's hangover before heading to Kyoto for the ceremony the day after.

The day began with tequila shots. It was half way through the afternoon when a DJ blared the music loudly half way through a 'soccer' game, male and female strippers showing up unannounced, courtesy of Kaminari and Yoarashi after learning about Todoroki's sexuality. Todoroki laughed as a good-looking guy gave him a lap dance in his underwear, putting some cash in the stripper's underwear.

Everyone was heavily drunk by nightfall, eating expensive stake for dinner. They drink beer from a keg upside down, a thing they never got to do while they were starting out as heroes. Dancing with random female company, and overall celebrating the single life. Todoroki was heavily intoxicated when he was helped to his room with an equally intoxicated Midoriya, "I think…" the green haired hero slurred, "we had too much."

He almost fell on the table, prompting Todoroki who was barely able to stand on his two legs to start double over in laughter. They were together alone in the master bed room, all their friends drinking and partying downstairs.

They both crashed on the bed together, Midoriya stared at Todoroki and gave into a fit of giggles. "Nghh" Todoroki groaned as he used whatever strength he has left to turn over and hover on top of Midoriya, his arms barely holding him up. His eyes half lidded as he stared at Midoriya, his senses were no longer inhibited. He licked his lips before leaning down and pressing a kiss on Midoriya's kiss, breaking away to place another kiss on the other man's freckles, his jaw, his neck and going down.

"Todorokiiii" Midoriya gasped, putting an arm around Shōto's neck and wrapping his legs around the Todoroki's waist. Smirking while leaving a trail of kisses, Todoroki rocked his hip against Midoriya's experimentally, enjoying the moan he received in return.

One thing led to another, and more kisses and saliva were exchanged, tongues deep down their throat, clothes have come off and the room became damp quickly. Things escalated to the point of no return, Shōto pretend he couldn't hear Izuku mixing up his name with Naoko sometimes. Instead he focused on the noises coming out of their mouths, Izuku's deep blush, the feeling of skin against skin, as each thrust was harder than the previous, the scratches on his back, the heat of the moment.

"You know," Shōto began his voice low and exhausted as they lay in bed naked and in each other's arms, "I don't want to get married, life is miserable as it is and now it's going to get worse."

"It'll get easier after a while," Izuku murmured, his eyes closed, almost ready to pass out.

"I never told you this but I love you," Shōto whispered in a drunken daze, pressing a sloppy kiss on Izuku's forehead, "ever since we were first years and I still do, wish it was you I was getting married to, I'll always regretting not confessing."

He closes his eyes, holding this moment dear to his heart. This is the happiest he has been in months, he has the person he yearns for in his arms, happily asleep. He can now sleep, this time he doesn't need to dream of what had just became a reality.

Izuku groans as a headache threatened to split his head in half and the contents of his stomach ready to come out. He could feel the bed being warm, begging him to hide under the sheets. He rolls over towards the source of the heat, greeted with the body of Todoroki Shōto next to him. He blinks once. Twice. A third time.

Shōto was naked. He is naked. They are sharing a bed. He tried to think of what happened the previous night when it dawned at him, a migraine knocking at his door. In a panic, Midoriya jumped out of bed and started to get dressed, ignoring the nausea, he couldn't wrap his head around the situation or the words he heard his friend say. Mostly he was angry at himself, for letting things go that far.

"Izuku?" Shōto yawned and groaned at the same time, making it quite clear how smashed he was.

"It was a mistake," Izuku fumed, "we were drunk and it was wrong."

Shōto stared at Midoriya who was getting dressed for a few seconds before he recalled the events of the previous night. A small, shy smile graced his lips, "I don't regret it."

"Well I do"

Unfortunately for Midoriya, Shōto was in a state of bliss as he let out a dream like sigh and laid back on the bed seemingly not affected much by his hangover. "C'mon Izuku," he smiled, a rather unnatural daydream like optimism in his tone, "lets runaway together, let them all go to hell, the wedding, Naoko, my father. We can go to a different country and start anew together."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Izuku yelled, now fully dressed, he was beyond fuming or angry. The green haired hero had picked his last piece of clothing and turned towards the door, "screw you Shōto, you had your chance and you wasted it, now don't you dare and try to ruin my home, OH MY GOD you are a FUCKING homewrecker."

"WAIT," Shōto exclaimed, his hand outstretches trying to stop Midoriya from leaving, "where are you going?"

"Getting the hell out," Midoriya bit back, glaring hardly at Todoroki, "and don't you dare touch me, or for that matter don't talk to me AGAIN."

He slams the door hardly and goes back to his room, his hangover disappearing in the moment but returning once more. He empties his stomach in the bathroom and packs his things and leaves, taking the first train back.

During the train ride, Izuku keeps thinking about the confession and where did things go wrong. He didn't mean to cheat, he was drunk and out of it. How could he explain this to Naoko, explain the fingerprints, the hickeys and the scratches on his back?

He recalls their high school days, how close he was with Shōto, how strong their friendship was. That's when he notice's, normal friends weren't as close as they were. The subtle things, Shōto did to him. The midnight cuddles and snacks, the special smiles, the gifts, visiting Todoroki Rei at the hospital together. Though they were mostly from Shōto, Izuku had never paid them any attention.

He was solely focused on being a hero that he didn't notice his best friend pining for him. And he prided himself for his observational and analytical skills.

There were some obvious gestures, like cooling his sports bottle before handing it to him after practice or heating his food when it gets cold. Only Midoriya got the special treatment and he took them for granted. He remembers Todoroki being overly clingy during their senior year, specially with their graduation seemingly close. Todoroki telling him that he is scared of a future where they can't see each other anymore.

Izuku leans his head against the window, tears silently falling from his eyes. Guilt flooding him as he realized how selfish he was, he had let his best friend sacrifice his happiness for Izuku's own sake. The half smiles he gave when Izuku had told him he is dating someone, or when he announced his engagement, him expecting his first child. The fake smile and vacant eye at his wedding, the half assed best man speech.

He remembers Shōto being scared of holding his daughter. How he almost rejected being her godfather, how he held the child with such love as if it was his own.

Izuku cursed at his own stupidity, after all he feels strongly about the other hero as well. But it was too late.

.

Shōto himself wasn't in a better state. He either laid in bed for hours or was in the bathroom throwing up, before deciding that the bachelor's party was over. He told everyone that they could party without him, he has an emergency and is going to visit his mother. Nobody asked what the emergency was.

Shōto took the 3 O'clock flight from Hokkaido to Tokyo then took the bullet train to Mustafu, replaying the events of the previous night in his mind. He felt disgusted with himself, letting his emotions get the best of him and having an affair with his married best friend.

It was almost 7pm when he arrived at his mother's apartment. He rang the bell and waited outside with tear stained cheeks. "Dear," his mother exclaimed as she saw him, "what happened Shōto?"

Todoroki couldn't answer her, he shook his head, holding the tears back as followed her in. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed his clothes.

Rei sat in her room reading a book while waiting for her son to finish. He walked out with his hair damp, looking even sadder than before. Worried she patted the space next to her. Just like when he was a child, anytime he was upset he will sneak into his mother's bed for comfort.

"Want to tell me what happened?" She asked in sweet tone, running her fingers through his hair. That was all it took, his head on her lap, her hands on his head, patting and comforting him. It all came loose, his forced marriage, how he screwed badly with Izuku, on pent up feeling and emotions, on wanting to run away.

That night Todoroki Shōto cried into his mother's arms like he hadn't in a long time. Todoroki Rei just comforted her son, told him he will be alright and that tomorrow at the alter it will be up to him, whether he continues with Enji's plans or break free.

.

The dreaded day has arrived, and Todoroki wished he could stay in his mother's apartment in bed all day. But he knows that Enji would raise hell searching for him.

So, at six in the morning he reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. He kissed his mother goodbye and went to the train station, using the two, almost three hours ride to Kyoto to collect his thoughts.

He had decided what he wanted to do and what should be done.

Dressed in a tux and standing at the altar, Shōto looked at his guests, most were here because of his father. He looked at his friends, they were all there, some were smiling but those who were at the bachelor's party weren't, they were pitying him. Midoriya wasn't there, but his wife Naoko was there, as well as his daughter, Hanami, who would be the flower girl.

He glazed the crowd once more, as music began to fill the ballroom, he luckily managed to convince his father of a mix of traditional Japanese and western wedding. They were to have a western union by exchanging vows and then they would move to a table on the side and sign their marriage documents. The only problem is his father had arranged it to be a public ceremony and broadcasted live.

His soon to be wife walked in, her black hair tied neatly in a bun. She was dressed in a white western dress with elements of a normal Kimono. Many swooned over Koharu's beauty and some clearly showed signs of envy. If it were any man he would fall down to his knees and worship her beauty, however, Todoroki Shōto wasn't any man. He did not even smile at his bride, only nodding once she reached the altar, his face maintaining its usual stoic expression.

The officiator started the ceremony, he began reciting the vows and blessings. He turned to look at Shōto, "do you Todoroki Shōto take Fujioka Koharu as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Todoroki stared at Koharu until the officiator had to clear his throat to get his attention. 'Calm down Shōto, you can do this' he told himself and turned towards the officiator, "No."

"No?" the officiator asked in confusion, looking between the groom and the bride.

For the first time since the weekend Shōto smiled genuinely, though it was a small smile. "Look, I'm gay and I can't be with you. Sorry," he announced loudly and walked away from the altar, "only agreed at first because my father wanted to see me get married and have kids but I don't want to make a huge mistake."

He waved his hand in the air as a goodbye and left the ballroom. The crowd sat in shocked, staring toward the door. Yoarashi Inasa's loud laugh boomed through the quiet hall, "he actually did, that bastard."

"Seriously," Kaminari added, also laughing, "I didn't think he would come out like this."

The rest of Todoroki's friends all started laughing, "that was manly," Kirishima cried.

"Wait what? When? How?" Uraraka stood up suddenly, looking at Bakugo and then at Iida, who was standing dumbfounded at the altar. The explosive hero, hurried and held her in place, a hand carefully hovering over her stomach, like a dotting husband, "careful Ochako."

That day, every news channel, every hero form went crazy over the revelation. Some websites have crashed due to the heavy load. The world was shaken by the news, and Todoroki's popularity had increased more than it already was. Some people congratulated him the streets, others thanked him.

But there was another thing the world had noticed as well. Pro Hero Deku wasn't at the ceremony, he was spotted in Mustafu visiting his mother. Even though Deku's personal life was private, they saw that his wife was upset during the 'wedding' and kept rubbing her hands over her huge baby bump as if she was going to go into labor any second.

It wasn't long before word had spread, Pro Hero Deku and Pro Hero Shōto had a falling out before the wedding. The two heroes refused to talk to each other, or even acknowledge each other. They would avoid each other like the plague and declined requests of teaming up together.

A year later, on Izuku's and Naoko's wedding anniversary Todoroki took to twitter and tweeted:

焦凍|Shōto ProHeroShoto

"For of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these 'It might have been'" – John Greenleaf Whitteier, Maud Muller. Quite the wise words but I think we shouldn't regret the sacrifices we made if it makes someone else happy.

18,643 Retweets | 24,378 Likes.

11:30 AM – 12 April 20XX.

* * *

 **A/N:** To clarify at the beginning of the fic Shōto is 32 and Izuku is 33. The story started in mid-September and the wedding is in the last week of March the following year, in time for the cherry blossom. So, by the time of the wedding, Shōto is also 33. I felt like it's best if they both end up with someone not from school to break out of the usual shonen epilogues where everyone is married to each other. I thought that maybe I should have someone from 1-A end up together and expecting, that was Ochako and Bakugo. The rest are either with other people or single.

Naoko's quirk allows her to tighten her skin, it's pretty much active all the time so her skin is pretty tight and there are no stretch mark or wrinkles. But at some occasions she could for it to activate in certain parts of her body, like when she is pregnant so the bump won't show, because during pregnancy the woman's uterus and abdominal muscles stretch. At the start of the fic, Naoko was barely three months pregnant and her due date was during the week of the wedding.

This fic focuses more on the quote than the theme, in where Todoroki is filled with regret because he wasted a chance and now whenever he sees Izuku, he thinks 'that might've been me'. Unfortunately, Izuku won't leave his family because Shōto confessed and slept with him.

I didn't write this but Izuku tells Naoko of what happened as soon as he gets back, and he is deeply sorry and that he and Todoroki are no longer friends. She forgives him but with a catch (spend more time with his family), and they are still going strong. After coming out, Shōto had went on several public dates and is currently dating someone for a few months and he no longer has feelings for Izuku.


End file.
